


Treasured Memories

by ilcristallo



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex, Gen, Memories, Mila Alexander - Freeform, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcristallo/pseuds/ilcristallo
Summary: A self reflection on some memories Mila Alexander had while being held captive by the Syndicate.
Kudos: 3





	Treasured Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 31 Days of Apex challenge - Memory

If they were attempting to break me, good luck. 

The years of growing up as an orphan navigating the streets and learning how to collect information that others would pay an outlandish price helped. Growing up with my brother who was an intelligent hacker as well as my teammate in the type of work we did taught me how to lay low and stay quiet. 

Laying low did not work out too well for me it seemed. How did I not see it coming with what Tae Joon uncovered concerning the games, the syndicate, the damn corruption there was. Hell, the last conversation with Tae Joon...he warned me. He warned me and I disregarded it, landing me in one of the worst situations I have ever found myself to be in. 

Who would have thought that this situation could be worse than the one time the computer blew while working at that one engineer company for drones. Technically it was not my fault and I’m sticking by that even now. But thinking back on it and the chaos it caused with the drones flying around while they were on fire was hysterical. The situation though felt terrible as it was my first job I was fired from not even two months in. 

Thankfully Tae Joon and his swift key clicking self was able to clear that off any background record concerning the next job hunt. Yeah that was an embarrassment and the lecture given...I would give anything for that lecture now. Being stuck in such a dingy, cold, water dripping from some pipe in a corner was way worse than anything I could have come up with. Also it was so cliche for the Syndicate to toss me in a room like this taken straight out of a crappy movie dealing on kidnapping or whatever the such. 

The methods they were trying to use to break me were just as well as pathetic for the first...three? Four? Weeks, I’m guessing. It was the usual screaming, threats, lies that they were so fond of spitting out. But then they found something that cut right through me and without realizing it I spent the first few hours curled in a crappy cot sobbing my eyes out. To think such a simple kid song about a tomato in Korean would be the first thing to cause a crack in my shield...never thought that would happen.

All I could remember was Tae Joon humming it when we were children and I was unable to sleep due to nightmares. It was the only song he would sing to me that even in our teenage years it would get me to smile after a heartbreak. A song that was beyond comforting even though I never truly understood why such a song was created in the first place. A song that I had on my playlist when I needed to be cheered up no matter when I needed it. 

How they ever figured it out...I hate them for using it against me. Playing it on repeat while telling me that they killed Tae Joon. Reminding me that I had no family left and to just give up the information for the start of a new life. It was oddly close to the speech that I had given Tae Joon in our very last location which had me wondering just how long they had been listening in on what Tae Joon had been researching.  
Those answers...I’ll figure it out. I’ll escape from here and find Tae Joon no matter what it takes. Whatever they planned to use against me will never beat my will to escape. I know I will reunite with my brother and together, we will bring down the Syndicate.

Family forever.


End file.
